Swings and Roundabouts
by kissaphobic9
Summary: A Braxton story. With the three brothers now living with each other, will all be calm in their lives, away from their chaotic, dysfunctional family. It all seems too good to be true. Especially when one of them is diagnosed with a serious illness, will it bring their family closer or will the strain be too much? (rubbish summary, sorry :P)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, please let me know what you think :)**

A Monday morning, the epitome of chaos in the house where brothers, Brax, 21 and Heath, 15 lived. Brax was preparing breakfast whilst yelling at a moody Heath. Heath hated school, especially on a Monday morning after a weekend of hanging out with his river boy friends and surfing. None of his friends went to school so why should he?

"Heath! I swear if you do not get your arse down here i'm gonna deck you!" Brax yelled up the stairs trying to hurry his younger brother along. He also had a job at the restaurant to get to, the only income the brothers had to pay rent, so he did not want to be late. "HEATH!" Brax yelled again, loosing patience as the minutes went by. At 21 he really did not want the responsibility of looking after his younger brother but when his dad ran out on his mum she could not handle looking after both her youngest sons so piled Heath off on to Brax who had moved out as soon as he had the chance. He wanted better, he could not stand being around his alcoholic mother and his abusive father. In a way, he was glad Heath had also gotten out even though it was extra pressure on the young man. Cheryl, his mum, decided she could only cope with her youngest, Casey, even though this hurt Heath and caused him to go down a path of self destruction for a while, Brax could see where his mum was coming from. Heath had always been a handful getting into fights and as he had gotten older it had just got worse, he couldn't blame his brother though, what do you expect from a boy who saw his dad constantly resorting to violence.

Brax hit his fists down on the kitchen counter in frustration, they only had 10 minutes until they needed to leave and Heath hadn't even emerged from upstairs, "Hea-" he began to shout before being interrupted by the surly teenager. "Give it a rest Brax will ya?" he sighed pouring out his cereal into a bowl. Brax shook his head slightly amused and continued to get ready himself.

Grabbing the car keys the boys began to leave the house only to bump in to a rather too tipsy, especialy for the morning, woman. Their mother. In tow was their other brother, Casey, 8. "Youve got to take him Daryl, its too much, he's crazy, bouncing off the walls." Cheryl drawled slowly.

"What are you on about woman?" Heath snapped, his relationship with his mother had never fully been fixed since she left him on Brax's door step.

"Enough from you sonny" Cheryl slurred slightly pointing at Heath. "Please, Daryl please take him, he's too loud, I cant handle it, its better for all of us, my mental state-" she continued, trying to tug on Brax's heart strings. "Dont even start mum," Brax interrupted, "Hes an 8 year old kid what do you expect, he has energy, you cant just leave him whilst you bum around watching TV." Brax said running a hand over his face realising the time. "Heath, get to school I'll see you later. Mum, Case come in lets sort this out" Brax's expression softened when he mentioned his youngest brothers name, as he was older when Casey was born he'd always felt some kind of paternal responsibility towards him. Casey walked in, head slightly bowed, he had a rucksack with him, Brax assumed his mum had made him pack with the intent of leaving him here. "Look Daryl, I have to be somewhere, and I'm gunna miss my bus, are you gunna take him or am I gunna have to put him back in care?" Cheryl demanded. "Get lost will ya mum, he's staying here! not get out of my house!" Brax snapped shutting the door behind her.

Casey was just sitting on the sofa watching as his mum left him, without ever a hug or a warm reassuring smile, similar to how she had abandoned Heath a few years ago. He felt like crying, what was he going to do? All his friends where in Mangrove river, where Cheryl lived, all of his things were also there, Cheryl hadn't given him enough time to pack much. He knew, however, he could not possibly let his older brother see him, he was a big boy now living away from his mum so he had to act like it.

Brax walked over to his youngest brother after calling work to excuse himself. "You okay mate?" he asked ruffling Casey's hair slightly. Casey forced a smile "Yeah… it will be fun, just you me and Heath" He said making Brax chuckle "You won't be saying that in a weeks time mate" he smiled. "so, you think this is a permanent thing Brax, cause if so what are we gunna do?" he asked, so many thoughts going through his head. "Yeah, I'd like it to be Case, I think its better for us all" Brax smiled, "that alright with you kiddo?" Casey nodded.

Later that day Heath came home, even though he was happy that Case was okay he had quite liked living just him and Brax, it wasn't because he disliked Casey but he sometimes resented the fact Brax gave him more attention because he was the baby of the family.

The next day Brax enrolled his youngest brother into school nearer by and tried to get Casey settled in as quickly as possible. Hopefully, with the brothers together and no dysfunctional parents around all would get back to being as normal as possible for the Braxtons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think please. Hopefully will update again today, if not tomorrow :).**

It had been a few weeks since Cheryl dumped her youngest off to live with Brax. They hadn't herd from her and as much as this relieved Brax he knew, like Heath did when he first moved in, that Casey was still a bit put out because of it. "Heath, why don't you talk to Case, wouldn't you have liked someone who had been in your position previously to help you out?" Brax asked Heath one day. Heath rolled his eyes "Brax, I just want to go for a surf, I will later? Anyway, hes big enough and ugly enough to get through this on his own, I had to." Heath said rolling his eyes, he didn't have time to molly coddle his 8 year old brother, he had places to be.

Although Heath never spoke to Casey he was soon settled in in no time, much to Brax's relief.

Brax walked into work after dropping off his brothers at school, they had both been being a bit of a handful at school- typical Braxtons. It was nothing major and Brax found it slightly amusing, as long as they were in school and making the effort to finish he was happy. Once at work he began setting up tables, he was the only one there this early, he'd recently been made a supervisor so had to open up some days. He smiled as his best friend Ricky appeared at the door in her wetsuit, surf board tucked under her arm. "Its open" he called out to her, shaking his head slightly at his friend, who turned up at a place like Angelos in nothing more then a wetsuit? "Hey you" she grinned setting her board down "you want to shout me an orange juice" she almost stated rather then ask. Brax just laughed and handed her one. "Take it you're not paying?" he smiled, she raised her eyebrows as if to say 'are you serious?' Brax just chuckled. "How is it out there?" he asked wiping down the bar".

"Pretty good, you should come join me?"

As much as Brax wanted to he knew he couldnt, he had responsibilities now with the restaurant and looking after his brothers. He shook his head, with resentment, even though he knew his brothers were in a better place with him he did wish he had more time to act his age. "Sorry Ric, you know I can't" he mumbled.

"Ah come on, you've changed!" she laughed, sensing he wasn't in the mood she softened her tone, "How is it at home with the boys? You know you can always ask me to help, right?"

Brax smiled slightly, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Its fine Ric, we're coping. There a bit of a handful though, but you know what do I expect with a 15 and 8 year old in the house?" he scoffed. Ricky simple nodded in understanding. They talked for a while longer as Ricky finished her orange juice, when it was time for Brax to start working properly she left to go do whatever it was people his age did, Brax honestly couldn't remember anymore.

It was a busy afternoon, luckily he finished at 1 as he was on an open. This meant he could go for a surf and have some 'Brax' time before picking up his brothers. He was just heading out to the beach as his phone rang; unknown number. "Yep" Brax answered impatiently.

"Mr Braxton" a lady answered.

"Yep" he answered again, a bit more abruptly this time.

"I'm Mrs. Wilson, the secretary from Summer Bay High" she began, Brax wiped his face with his hand frustrated. He just wanted some piece and quite, just for a few hours. He stayed quiet so the woman continued. "Is it possible for you to pick up Heath, he's caused a disruption, hitting one of the older years. Mr. Hobbs has also suggested he doesn't come back for a couple of days, to cool off." Brax slammed his hands on the table. Typical.

"Yep" He said once again picking up his car keys and slamming the front door. Once at the school he picked up Heath and endured a conversation with the head. Once they were out of school premises Brax hit his brother over the head "What the-" Heath shouted, holding his hands up in defence.

"Dont even bother Heath," Brax interrupted, "What are you playing at, hay? I dont have time for your stupidness! People are going to start asking questions, do you want to end up in care again?" He asked, pushing his brother back in frustration, Heath just shook his head kicking a stone in front of him. "Worse of all, after your little show back there I can't even go for a damn surf." He grumbled, walking across to Summer Bay Prep. He waited for his brothers form to come out, ignoring Heaths impatient sighs.

Finally, after all the other kids had come out Casey appeared, teacher with him. Brax sighed, 'here we go again' he thought.

"Mr. Braxton, I'm Miss McDonald, we met briefly when Casey started a few weeks back." She began. "Yep, I remember" Brax sighed again, "Whats this one done now?" he asked nodding at Casey, who looked at the ground. "Well, I thought I'd just come and speak to you today, as Casey has been particularly naughty today, hes really acting out. Maybe you could speak to him? As hes disrupting other members of the class which really isn't fair".

"Will do, Miss, ta" he said gruffly turning to go. The teacher touched his arm softly,

"I know your situation isn't ideal Mr. Braxton, but please control him, and if your struggling we have great help here at school". She said kindly. Brax forced a slight smile.

At home Brax sat his brothers down, both hands on the kitchen table, "Whats wrong with you pair of fruit loops," He demanded, causing his brothers to laugh slightly. In fact, every time they looked at one another the brothers began giggling. Brax slammed his hands on the table "I mean it, if you want to stay here you need to do something about your behaviour. I have a life of my own" he shouted in frustration, causing the boys to look down. Brax sighed, "Get on with your home work the pair of you, and not a peep" he said turning around, flicking the TV on. Casey and Heath began their homework, occasionally kicking each other under the table and giggling, Brax chose not to give them the attention, he felt like giving up somedays. What was the point? He couldn't control them, his parents really had let him down. He'd just have to keep trying, he loved his brothers and couldn't let them down like his parents had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter, please if you read let me know what you think! I will update again tomorrow :) X**

Brax strolled down from the surf club, with a gelato in hand for them all to share. It was a Sunday afternoon and although money was tight the boys had spent all day at the beach. Ricky had also joined them along with some of Brax and Heath's river boy friends. Brax laughed to himself as he saw his brothers run out of the water to share the gelato, shaking his head slightly as Heath pushed Casey in a friendly manor causing the younger boy to scream as he ran after him.

After their snack Heath sprinted back into the water laughing at something his friends had probably said. Brax also wanted to go and join in for more of a surf but Casey had fallen asleep so he couldn't leave the young boy alone and vulnerable. Being 8 years of age Casey had out grown the need to nap, however, Brax thought nothing of it, the kid had been running around trying to keep up with the older boys for a fair few hours. He smiled down at his youngest brother fondly.

After about 20minutes Ricky came and joined them. "Surfs great, you should wake up sleepy and join us?" She smiled. Brax nodded, "Yeah I'll give him another 10minutes or so, then we can show the rest of those nuckle heads what we're made of" he grinned.

"For sure, though your Heath is looking solid out there" she mused causing Brax to smile in pride. After a while of silence, just watching the others surfing. Heath, ran in, spotting his little bro asleep with Brax and Ricky, smiling to himself mischievously he grabbed a bottle and filled it up with cold sea water. As he reached the others he squirted the cold liquid all over Casey causing him to scream and giggle all at once chasing Heath into the water. Brax laughed, days like this made him proud as to how they all were turning out. The boys all played, with out a care in the world, until early evening.

On the way back Casey fell asleep again in the car, "I always forget he isn't as old as you mate and cant keep up" Brax said to Heath slightly amused at how sleepy his youngest brother was, secretly he found it quite cute.

That evening all the boys went to sleep early in preparation for the long working week ahead.

Morning came all to quickly, Brax was surprised not to see Casey up already playing as usually he was up first. He must have really been exhausted after yesterdays fun and games. Brax popped the kettle of and then went to Heaths room first to wake him up for school, Knocking he called out, "Heath-" and was straight away interrupted by a grumble, "im up" he snapped. Brax rolled his eyes "drop the attitude, breakfast is in 10". He told Heath before knocking and entering Casey's room. "Case" he whispered softly letting in the light, smiling as he saw his youngest brother stretch out and make a soft little noise in the process "Whats the time?" he sighed sitting up with a sight smile on his face. "Time to get up and get in the shower you stinker!" Brax said tickling him slightly.

Once all three of them had been fed and washed they set off for school and work.

Casey usually quite enjoyed school, he wasn't the smartest kid and he was quite naughty still but he was quite popular. Today, however, he was exhausted and he couldn't concentrate at all. Maybe he had had too much sleep? He thought.

Brax's day was slow, Monday's always were. He didn't mind though because that meant he had time to plan out the week and do his budgeting so he could get enough food for himself and the boys. Once his shift was over he did a shop before picking up the boys. Heath had started to meet Brax at Caseys school as he found it embarrassing to be picked up by his two brothers. Brax smiled as Casey ran outside, his bag jumping up and down on his back, "Good day, mate?" he asked laughing at his hyperactive brother, his smile soon disappeared as he saw Miss. McDonald coming up behind him. "Take it as a no" he frowned standing up straight as the teacher neared. "Whats he done this time?" Brax asked in a casual fashion. Casey frowned, "I haven't done anything!" he said, his hands up in defence. Brax looked at the boy and then shook his head before looking back at Casey's teacher. "Oh no, sorry. Casey hasn't done anything wrong, in that sense. In fact today he was a start, very quiet and attentive. Its just, in a couple of classes we caught him sleeping," she explained, "I know it doesn't harm anyone but if it continues he will get behind but also I wanted to bring it up, just because im worried that maybe hes not getting enough sleep?"

Brax frowned, how dare she, the way she had said it was so patronising, "Its none of your business" he shook his head, leading the boys away.

"I dont mean to upset you Mr. Braxton, but in my job description the welfare of the child is my business so if I have reason to suspect you or him are struggling Im here to help" she said, as the three Braxtons walked off.

That night, Brax made his youngest brother get an early night, he didn't need the teachers on his back again tomorrow. He wasn't worried at his brothers apparent fatigue, browning boys could get tired, especially when he's always so hyperactive and jumping off the walls. Although, Brax did look it up, just out of curiosity, an 8 year old boy was meant to sleep for 11-12 hours no more. His brother had definitely needed a lot more then that amount of sleep the last couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I will now be updating more recently now I have finished uni. As usual please let me know what you think :)**

Brax sighed as he sat next to Heath after putting Casey to bed. He had made him take the bed in their shared room, and he would take the mattress that Casey usually slept on. The house they were living in was only two bedrooms and when Casey moved in Brax had given Heath one of the rooms for himself as he thought it was more important for Heath to have his privacy at his age. Brax had meant to get Casey a bed but with money being so tight he had not got around to it so his youngest brother had been staying on a mattress. Which Casey secretly quite enjoyed because it was like having a sleepover with his big brother every night. However, with school life and not being in his own home obviously tiring Casey out he believed it was for the best he slept on the bed for a couple of nights, until he felt better.

"Im worried about him," Brax said as he stretched slightly, "Hes usually bouncing off the walls". Heath changed the channel not looking at Brax, "I'm sure he's fine, probably just finds school as boring as me" he smirked making Brax roll his eyes with a small chuckle. The boys watched sports until Brax declared it was time for bed, causing Heath to moan, although he did what he was told, to tired to bother to argue.

Brax quietly went into his and Casey's bedroom, pulling off his shirt, getting ready for bed. Before he settled himself onto the mattress for sleep he checked on Casey. He was sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in the duvet causing Brax to smile fondly. He stroked his youngest brothers hair back slightly, frowning as he felt how warm Casey's forehead was, he was burning up. Assuming he probably was coming down with a bug or something. He decided he would open a window and pull the blanket off him slightly to try and bring down his temperature. Casey stirred slightly as he did so "Brax?" he mumbled stretching slightly. "Its just be bud, go back to sleep," he whispered.

Later that night Casey woke up drenched in sweat feeling queasy. Not wanting to wake Brax he took some deep breaths trying to settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach, swallowing the excess saliva that kept coming up. All of a sudden he felt the taste of vomit come up, he retched before throwing up all down himself. Brax stirred in his sleep. Casey vommited again as he tried to get up to get to the toilet. Tears were streaming down his face, he felt so ill. He shakily walked past Brax who was still asleep, he didn't want to wake him, he had to be brave. Again he retched and was sick, this time covering his mouth so not to make anymore mess, he was now quietly crying. Brax suddenly came around, it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on. When he saw his baby brother standing there covered in his own sick he swore under his breath jumping up and bundling Casey up in his arms carrying him to the toilet. This caused Casey to cry more, ashamed. Brax held him over the toilet rubbing his back and him himself not trying to be ill with the smell. "Dont worry about it mate, get it all up" he said softly. Once he had stopped Brax sat backholding Casey in his arms. A sleepy Heath peered around the door, grumpy at the fact that he had been woken up. "Casey's not feeling too hot" Brax explained.

"Ah, okay" he grunted stretching and scratching the back of his head. "You alright mate?" he asked Casey. Casey sniffed, nodding before snuggling into his eldest brothers chest, he felt so poorly. "Go back to bed Heath, you have school tomorrow, we'll be okay". Heath yawned and made his way back to bed. Brax sat Casey on a little stool next to the toilet while he went to sort out the bedroom. He winced slightly as Casey retched a couple of times before being sick again. He bundled up the soiled covers chucking them in the washing machine. Deciding it would be easier and would disturb Heath left if they slept downstairs. On the sofa he bought out some more blankets and put a bucket down before going back to take Casey down stairs where he would be more comfortable. He picked his youngest brother up after giving him a sip of water and washing his face. Downstairs he took Caseys pyjamas off so he would cool down.

Heath came down in the morning, Brax and Casey hadn't got much sleep so he decided to let them sleep. He got himself some breakfast and got ready for school. He had thought of taking advantage of the situation and wagging but decided against it as it was the last thing his big brother probably needed, that and he couldn't imagine anything worse then staying in this house and listening to Casey being sick. As he left for school he woke Brax up knowing he had to call to excuse himself from work and Casey from school. Brax was surprised by this but was also very thankful.

They spent the day on the sofa watching television with Casey drifting in and out of sleep, occasionally being sick, but it was mainly just water now. Brax was worried about Casey but told himself to stop being silly. School kids were always catching stomach bugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter, thank you so much for the kind comments, it really means a lot! I will update again tomorrow :) X**

After taking a day off Brax had no choice but to go to work the day after, even though Casey was still very poorly. After trying and failing to get hold of his mum to see if she could take him for the day he thought about asking Heath. However, he was still concerned for Casey's health and feared his 15 year old brother may not be responsible enough to look after him all day- that and Heath was meant to be surfing with the boys all day as the weather hadn't been great so he hadn't gotten to go out all week. Therefore, Brax felt himself taking Ricky up on the offer of helping out, even though he didn't much like relying on other people.

"Thanks Ric, I owe you big time," Brax smiled at his friend, fussing around a sleeping Casey, "He's still not keeping anything down and when hes not asleep its not pretty. But just try make him have little sips of water and if he gets any worse you call me!" Brax rambled. Ricky giggled grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge, she had been part of the Braxton family since Brax could remember, they had been close friends for ages.

"I got it, Brax!" She exclaimed shoving him out the door, "We'll see ya later."

"Okay, okay. Bye and remember call me if…" Before he could finish Ricky shut the door rolling her eyes at how protective he was.

She sat next to a sleeping Casey on the sofa, turning on the TV, turning the volume down so not to disturb Casey. After watching day time television for half hour or so Casey stirred. At first he didn't realise where he was until suddenly the familiar taste of vomit at the back of his mouth, Ricky acted quickly holding the bucket out as he vomited uncontrollably into it. She rubbed his back, feeling concerned, she saw him as a little brother. Once he'd stopped Ricky held out a glass of water, telling him to take a small sip as he started gulping the cold liquid down causing him to be a little bit sick again. Once she had cleaned him up they both settled down onto the sofa, Casey snuggled into her side under a blanket. "How are you feeling?" Ricky asked, stroking the boys hair gently off his forehead. Casey smiled weakly "fine" he smiled, giggling slightly at the face Ricky pulled, he sighed, "I dont feel very well, but i am fine" she told him, being surprisingly brave for a very ill 8 year old boy, he really was turning out to be tough like his older brothers.

"Right, what should we watch?" Ricky asked Casey, "And we are not watching anything like Ben-10 or transformers, because I may die of boredom and you my friend are likely to fall asleep!" she said tickling his sides slightly, making him squirm. "Stop Ricky! I'll be sick!" he giggled, feeling slightly dizzy. "Alright, but when you're better you're getting it!" she smiled.

They settled on spongebob square pants, not Rickys first choice but she was a push over to his puppy dog eyes. As she expected he fell asleep five minutes into the show. Only to wake up 20 minutes later, vomiting all over his pyjama top, tired and embarrassed Casey cried this time. "Hey bud, stop its fine, lets get you cleaned up!" she soothed holding him close, being careful not to get herself dirty. Once he'd calmed down she cleaned him up and decided to settle him up in bed thinking he may be a bit more comfortable. She sat back downstairs, chewing her lip slightly with concern, she'd never seen anyone this ill, so pale and fragile, but it was not just that that was playing on her mind.

As usual with any Saturday work for Brax was non stop, it never seemed to slow down, luckily he got off early though. He headed down to the beach to see if Heath wanted a lift home. He frowned slightly, rolling his eyes when he saw Heath and the boys play fighting and causing a bit of a scene, some of the older boys drinking. "Heath!" he called also acknowledging the other boys in the process, "You want a lift". Heath looked up and shook his head "Nah, gunna stay down here, theres a bit of a party going on, wont be late" he shouted back to Brax. Brax nodded turning back to his car "Fine. No drinking and don't be too late" he got in the car but before doing so he shouted to Heath, "and be quiet when you get in, I'm exhausted and your brother isn't well". Heath nodded before turning back to his friends and grabbing a beer.

When Brax got in Ricky was watching television and Casey was up in bed. "Hey" Ricky smiled, facing her friend, "work okay?" Brax nodded sitting next to her heavily after grabbing them both a beer.

"How was Case?" he asked opening his beer and taking a long slow gulp. Ricky did the same, turning to face Brax. "He wasn't great to be honest with ya. Still not keeping anything down, have you considered taking him to see a doctor? Its just… I noticed some bruising on his back when I took his top off…" she giggled and slapped Brax playfully as he raised his eyebrow in a jokey way, "as in, he was sick down it so to get him changed, dont be gross, and stop and listen to be, its serious!" she said suddenly being all sensible, which worried Brax, "Its just, you dont get bruises there easily, and I was thinking it could be something more serious…. and even if its not hes probably super dehydrated" she finished, taking a deep breath and a long swig of her beer.

Brax nodded, "I know, its just, I'm scared you know" Ricky nodded in agreement, stroking his arm trying to reassure him. "Yeah, its probably just nothing. Just to be on the safe side?" Brax smiled. "I agree, tomorrow morning before work I will take him to see a doctor" Ricky smiled, satisfied.

The two friends had a couple more beers each before Ricky said she had to leave, "aw come on stay a bit longer," he winked. She laughed lightly, they had hooked up a few times in the past, but where only good friends, although it could sometimes get flirty. "I dont think so, not tonight. I'm covered in your brothers sick and im all gross."

"Not possible" he laughed. Ricky playfully punched him in the arm smiling before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Brax finished his beer thinking about what he'd do if it was something actually something serious. It was only when he heard Casey moving around upstairs he made a move off the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres another update, hopefully will update again tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

Casey had woken up with a bad stomach ache, which was why he was moving around, once getting him settled again Brax climbed into the mattress, Casey was still in his bed. Brax glanced at his clock- 22:00. He tried to call Heath to see how much later he would be.

Seeing Brax call Heath ignored it, he was having a laugh and didn't want that to be ruined by a nagging Brax. He turned back round to the girl he was talking to, putting his phone on silent.

At around 1am Casey woke up with the feeling he had become all too familiar with over the last couple of days. He retched a couple of times, managing to keep what wanted to come up down so not to soil the bed again. To the noise of his little brother struggling Brax woke up instantly to get to his aid. Casey clambered out of the bed as Brax followed him. He took a couple of steps before feeling dizzy.

It happened so quickly it took Brax a few seconds to process what had happened. Casey had fallen to the floor, shaking, Brax turned him into the recovery position just in time for him to be sick. "Case!? Casey come on wake up." he pleaded holding him, not wanting to leave Casey on his own he called out to Heath to call an ambulance, when he didn't answer Brax swore under his breath but he had no choice but to leave his fragile brother to get a phone to call for an ambulance. Casey was slipping in and out of consciousness, he was in pain everywhere and he could not stop being sick, he felt himself crying, much to his embarrassment, he didn't want Brax to worry of think he was a wimp. Once Brax was sure the ambulance was coming he ran back to Casey, holding him close, "try stay awake Case" He whispered as Casey struggled to keep his eyes open, sick dribbling down himself, "dont worry we will get this all sorted," he whispered reassuringly, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, Casey or himself.

When he heard a knock at the door he budled Casey into his arms and let the paramedics in. Once they had done all they could for Casey at home they strapped him onto a stretcher, an IV and oxygen mask in tact and took him in the back of the ambulance, Brax was straight behind them and was told where to sit in the ambulance.

Brax was told to take a sit while Casey was rushed into a nearby room. He rubbed his hand over his face before holding his head in his hands. What was going on? How had this happened? So many questions were going through his head. Another was, where the hell was Heath? Sighing he pulled out his phone and called his other brother. After a few rings he was cut off, he tried twice more before leaving an angry voicemail, "Heath Braxton, I swear to god I'm gunna kill you! Where the hell are you? Your brothers in hospital and you were meant to be back ages ago. Call be back or even better get your ass down here!" he yelled, a bit too loudly for a hospital. Sinking into the chair he was on he sighed, he needed someone here, he was scared. He tired his mum, it went straight to voicemail. He decided he's call the one person he knew wouldn't let him down.

"Brax?" mumbled Ricky, half asleep, "Whats up its like… half 1 in the morning". Brax sighed relieved, he tried to talk but his words got caught in his throat, "Brax? Whats wrong, you're worrying me?"

"Ricky… I'm sorry to wake you up… but its… its Casey" He said, bowing his head back into his hands. "What? Whats happened, Brax?" Ricky replied hurriedly.

"We're in the hospital" he replied sounding defeated, "It was horrible Ricky, he was so out of it, so fragile" He finished, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh god! What can I do? Are you okay? Is Case okay?" She questioned, now fully awake.

"No i'm not and Casey definitely isnt. Could you please come?" He asked, slightly ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to handle this alone. "Sure, of course! I'll be there as soon as possible" she said before they hung up.

Brax still hadn't heard anything when Ricky arrived. "Whats going on?" she asked slightly breathless from the rush. "I havent a bloody clue" He said loudly, "These clowns won't tell me anything!" He said standing up, "My baby brother could be dying for all I know and they don't have the common decency to let me know what the hell is going on!" He shouted, kicking a chair. A few doctors and nurses gave him unimpressed stares whilst the security became a lot more alert then they had been previously. Ricky noticed this and gently took his arm and sat him back down, "I know you're worried, but causing a scene wont help anyone, they will tell us as soon as they know whats going on" She said in an attempt to reassure him. Although she knew there was nothing that would do that right now.

After waiting for another 15 minutes Heath cautiously walked in, seeing his brother and Ricky. He took a deep breath, "Im so sorry" he said. Brax looked up fiercely.

"Where the hell have you been Heath. For gods sake, do you not think I have enough to worry about" Brax yelled standing up, his teeth grinding slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sorry I was just you know, having a laugh. Is he okay?" Heath mumbled, looking down.

"Having a laugh! are you friggin kidding me. I called you 3 times and you cut me off. How can you be so selfish and stupid!" He yelled, yet again causing a scene.

"Ah shut up Brax, I'm here now. Golden boy will be okay anyway" He said, sulking slightly. He was obviously concerned for Casey but it was as though the attention was always on him, and he knew there was a good reason this time but he still couldn't help but resent him, which made him feel guilty as he knew Casey was in serious trouble.

"Brax, sit." Ricky demanded, "You boys need to be there for each other, not only for Casey's sake but for your own. So the pair of you cut it out." She snapped. The three of them sat there in silence.

"Mr. Braxton?" Dr. Walker addressed Brax.

"Yeah? What is it? Is he okay?" He asked standing up, the other two following suit.

"I'm afraid its quite serious" He said calmly, ushering them into a quiet room off to the side.

"What is it doc?" Heath cut in impatiently, he was anxious to know what was going on.

"Your brother really isn't very well. Due to the symptoms we suspect Leukaemia…" He began, pausing for a second whilst Brax punched the wall, swearing. Once Ricky had got him back in line Dr. Walker continued, "So we took some blood tests, which we should get back in the next couple of days. These will most likely confirm out suspicions. However, if he does in fact have Leukaemia it is most likely at a late stage, therefore instead of waiting for the blood test results we are going to go ahead with a lumbar puncture tomorrow to further assess if the cancer, if he has it that is, has spread to the nervous system". Both Braxtons had gone quiet.

"Okay so are you keeping him here? What are you actually doing for him now?" Ricky asked, trying to work out what was going on. "He is going to have to stay here as at the moment he is relying on an oxygen mask and also he was also incredibly dehydrated so he has an IV. He is not well enough to go home tonight, and we want to perform the lumber punture as soon as possible so he will most definitely be staying here tonight at the very least."

"Can we see him?" Brax croaked, not realising how dry his mouth is.

"Of course, he's asleep though".

Brax couldn't believe how small hit little brother looked in the big hospital bed and how pale he was, he was nearly as white as the bed sheets. Brax held his hand, Heath holding his other hand. They had to get through this, Brax thought, they just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres another update! will still update tomorrow also as I'm away this weekend so won't be able to again until monday! Please review and thanks again for all the support :)**

Brax stayed all night by Casey's bedside, Ricky had taken Heath home with the promise they'd be back tomorrow. Brax didn't let go of Casey's hand other then when nurses came round and had to take their observations. Early morning, 5am, Casey woke up, his head and stomach aching. He was scared. However, when he realised a sleeping Brax to his left he relaxed a little. Usually he wouldn't disturb his eldest brother as he knew how hard he worked but this time was different, he was scared and felt so alone in the hospital room with the only noise being the various monitors beeping.

"Brax," Casey croaked, sitting up slightly but stopping when a wave of nausea hit him, "Brax, please wake up," he pleaded, he needed his big brother. Brax stirred, his eyes slowly opening, it took him a while to come around and remember where he was. When he did he felt a sinking feeling in his heart. "Hey bud," He said giving Casey's hand a squeeze, "You alright mate? How are you feeling?" he asked and when Casey nodded he raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Casey? You can tell me, you dont need to be brave" seeing Casey getting upset, because he was embarrassed. Brax leaned in close, lowering his voice, "Hay, you dont need to worry or be embarrassed about being scared or feeling vulnerable, your not very well Case, and you're doing so well, a lot better then either Heath or I would be," Casey smiled slightly, "and Case, can I tell you a secret?" he nodded, tucking his legs up to his chest, waiting intently, "I'm scared too."

"Really?" Casey whispered.

"Yeah mate, petrified. But you know what, we'll be okay. Fears a good thing sometimes- it can make us stronger and more determined to beat whatever this is. We all just got to stick together" Brax explained, pushing Caseys hair off his head softly, noticing his high temperature. "Thanks Brax" Casey smiled taking a sip of water. Wincing as his stomach let out a cramp. Taking the glass from casey and handing him a bucket Brax continued, "So, how are you really feeling Case?" he asked. "Sick, really really sick Brax," Casey whispered, before being sick into the bucket, when he'd stopped Brax took the bucket away and gave Casey a tissue to clean himself up, "and I'm so scared Brax… everything hurts… I'm so tired," He said in-between sobs, he no longer could keep them in. "Hay mate, come here" Brax soothed bringing him into his chest, "Its going to be okay, I promise" He said stroking his younger brothers back, could he really promise that? After awhile Casey fell back asleep.

Heath and Ricky came back after breakfast. "How you feeling baby bro" Heath said ruffling Casey's hair. "Okay" Casey said forcing a smile, he couldn't tell Heath what he'd told Brax, he would tease him and think he wasn't cool like he was. They all chatted for a while, about things other then the hospital. Mundane things like school, work, surfing etc.

After the nurses had done their late morning observations Dr. Walker came into Caseys room, greeting them all warmly. "So, I have heard back from the lab that the blood test results should be back tomorrow. I still want to go ahead with the lumbar puncture so we are not any more behind at treating this illness then we are now. I have spoken to the technicians and they have assured me they will get those results back by tomorrow also, so we can decide on the next step". They all kept quiet not really knowing what to say. "And what will be the next step?" Brax asked.

"Its too soon to say with out the results back so I do not want to disclose that information until we are 100% certain it is leukaemia." Dr. Walker explained, "as for this Lumbar puncture I have it scheduled for 2pm, only one of you will be allowed in the room at once" He informed them all. Following this he explained the procedure.

After lunch, Ricky and Heath left, Ricky had work and Heath wanted to meet the boys and as they weren't allowed in the room when the procedure was being carried out it made sense for them to go.

"How ya feeling mate?" Brax asked as they positioned Casey into a foetal position for the lumbar puncture. He saw the fear in his eyes, "Because if I were you I'd be screaming my head off. You're so brave Case" he smiled taking his hand as the nurse positioned herself to make sure he didn't move. "I dont feel brave, I think I may cry again" Casey said with a sad smile. Brax squeezed his hand taking it into his two big hands. "Okay young Casey, you are going to feel some discomfort but where we are inserting the hollow needle we spoke about we have made it numb so it will not be painful. You may feel a bit sick and if you do just let us know" Dr. Walker explained, as he began to prod around and set himself up for the procedure. Caseys eyes were wide with fear Brax gave his hand another squeeze and moved forward to that he was close to his brother, his eyes looking into his trying to reassure him, "Just look into my eyes, you'll be okay" He said with a smile, although when he saw the size of the needle he wasn't so sure, he was just thankful Casey was turned away from it.

Brax was so proud of how Casey was during the test, he sure had the Braxton courage. Once the doctors and nurses had gone again Casey fell back to sleep exhausted.

Ricky and Heath came back early evening. After a couple of hours Brax thought it was time the others headed off to give Casey time to rest again. "Right you two, I think its time for us all to go our separate ways, you have school tomorrow Heath and Ricky you have been great but you need sometime for yourself"

"Ah come on Brax, Case is sick, I'm worried how can I possibly go to school tomorrow?" Heath complained. "Shut it. Your going no questions asked" He snapped, he was exhausted. Heath stomped out the room. "Brax, I think you should go home, get showered and have some proper rest" Ricky suggested giving his arm a squeeze.

"No. I'm not leaving him here on his own. Hes so scared."

"Okay fine I'll stay" Ricky smiled.

"No thats too much to ask- "

"Brax, GO!" She laughed pushing him out the door, "Case is fine with me, I promise if anything happens I will call you.

"Okay, but I will be back first think in the morning, thanks so much Ric I owe you," He said, kissing her on the cheek, "Youre the best!"

Ricky smiled, sitting down next to Casey's bed with a sad smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry its been longer then usual. I have been away this weekend and ****then today been moving out of my uni house etc. But will be updating regularly again now! I hope you enjoy, I don't think this is my best chapter, but please let me know what you think. All your comments mean so so so much to me and I can't thank you enough!**

Casey had been made to stay in the hospital for a few days whilst he was given antibiotics to fight the infection which had caused him to be so ill. He had also been given a blood transfusion and the initial blood tests had shown a very low red blood cell count. When Casey wasn't asleep and he wasn't feeling like death he was very bored. He even missed school. It had got worse since Brax had been forced to go back to work, it meant he was on his own for most of the day. He felt lonely and isolated, he just could not wait to get out of there and never go back. However, he didn't realise he would be seeing hospital very frequently for a very long time.

After work Brax met Heath from school, today was the day Casey got all his results back and I diagnosis was being made. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day and he felt sick with worry.

"Alright" Heath mumbled, walking up to Brax. Brax ran his hand along his face with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, you ready to go to the hospital or do you want to grab a feed before we go?" He asked his younger brother as they walked to the car. "Nah just want to get this over with. I hate it there, sooner we go, sooner I can get out"

"Maybe you can but Case can't, dont be so selfish, we are in this as a family," Brax snapped, he didn't mean to but he couldn't stand the way Heath was thinking, he should want to be there. "Sorry" Heath mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly, ever since all this had happened Brax had been so touchy and it was starting to get on Heaths nerves. Surly his bad moods wasn't helping anyone. "Nah, I'm sorry mate, shouldn't have snapped" Brax sighed, giving Heaths shoulder a squeeze before getting into the drivers seat of the car. "You managed to get through to mum yet?" Heath asked. "Nope, nothing".

The receptionist at the hospital had told the two brothers that Dr. Walker would be with them shortly and to wait with Casey in his room.

Casey smiled as he saw his brothers come in, he sat up slightly before grimacing and lying back down. "Hey squirt, how you doing?" Heath asked ruffling Caseys hair.

"Im okay, sooo bored!" Casey said, making the other two brothers laugh. "When do you think they will let me out?"

"Not sure mate" Brax said, fussing over Caseys pillows and blankets trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "How are my friends?" Casey asked once Brax had finally sat down.

"Yeah good mate, I had Dex following me round for half the day asking after you. And the girls all say they miss you," Heath said, giving Casey a wink and a nudge causing him to laugh. Brax smiled at his two brothers.

Ten minutes later Dr. Walker came into the room, pulling up a seat alongside Casey's bed with the other two boys. "How are we all today?" He asked, scanning his notes on his clip bored. Brax and Casey both simply said fine, not wanting to chat and just wanting to get down to a diagnosis. Heath, however, voiced exactly what they were all thinking, "Blood great thanks doc, awesome actually" He snapped, "Just give us a diagnosis so we can sort out this big mess", Brax shot him a death stare, "Sorry" he mumbled an apology to Dr. Walker. Who smiled sympathetically, "Its okay, now lets get down to it. He explained how Casey had got leukaemia and how it was very progressed although he did try to assure them that it would be okay as they had the resources etc. When the boys didn't respond he continued on about the treatment and how the next six months would be full of numerous hospital visits and intense treatments and that Casey would need a lot of time off school. "Do you have any questions? Is there anything I can do to make this more manageable for you right now?" Dr. Walker asked when still the boys said nothing. Just as he got up to leave Brax spoke. "When can he come home? I want him home for a few days before we decide on treatment options and before he is even weaker then he is now"

"I'm afraid thats not possible-" Dr. Walker began.

"Please doc, just for a couple of days to get our heads around it" Dr. Walker shook his head in thought. Casey spoke up for the first time since Dr. Walker walked in "Please, please just let me go home" he said beginning to cry, "I just want to be home, I'm so scared. Please… Please… I will do anything." He said through ragged breaths as he began to sob. "Let me go and consult with the specialist team and sort some things out, then I will be back and we will see what we can work out" Dr. Walker said, giving all thee boys a sympathetic smile before walking out.

Once the doctor had left the room Brax bundled his youngest brother into his arms, "shhh. Its going to be okay" he said softly as the young boy shook slightly, he couldn't stop crying, he was so afraid and it was breaking Brax's heart. "Come on mate, you'll make your self sick, just try to calm down," Brax said leaning his brother back down on his bed and turning him over, holding a bucket out as he started to retch slightly from getting so worked up and upset. Heath stood back, awkwardly watching. He didn't know what to do, everything was so messed up.

Dr. Walker came back half an hour later, Casey had fallen asleep, exhausted after the diagnosis. "Right, I have spoken to the specialist team who will be working close on this case and we have come to the conclusion he can go home as chemotherapy will not start straight away but in a week or so. But we will require Casey to come in every day so we can keep an eye on his condition and continue with his course on antibiotics." Brax and Heath stood up, smiling due to genuine happiness for the first time in days. "Thank you so much for this" Brax said shaking the doctors hand. "Its alright" Dr. Walker smiled, squeezing Brax's shoulder, "You will be alright, you know?" He said before leaving the three brothers.

"I hope so." Brax said sadly before him and Heath woke Casey up gently to let him know that he could go home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter, as usual let me know what you think etc. Another update coming tomorrow :)**

Casey's treatment was scheduled to start in a weeks time, in the mean time he had to continue with the antibiotics and had been instructed to rest as much as possible. However, he had been allowed to return to school three half days a week. This made things easier for Brax with work and Ricky had been a huge help for the boys.

It was Casey's first day back at school, and although it was just for half a day and all the teachers and school nurses had been briefed Brax was still stressing. Therefore Heath had headed off early to walk with some friends. "Are you sure you're up for this Case?" Brax asked, as Casey put on his school shoes, "I understand if you feel to ill, or scared-" Casey laughed shaking his head, "I'm fine Brax, lets go!"

Casey was so glad to be out of bed and out of his house. He had been a bit late to class as the head wanted to have a chat with him and Brax about their situation and how as a school was the best way for them to deal with this. Therefore, he hadn't had time to catch up with his friends. When break came by he couldn't wait to see them and play, although he had pain in his stomach and was exhausted. Despite this he ran outside with his friends, laughing. "How are you? You're so lucky you got to miss so much school!" Sasha asked. Before Casey had time to answer Dex cut in, "Don't say that Sasha!" He glared, "He's dying…" he slowly trailed off, looking at the ground, realising he had put his foot in it. The rest of the group looked at him, confused, "How do you know that?" Ruby asked, frowning. Casey frowned also, "Yeah, how do you know that?" Casey echoed. When Dex didn't answer Casey stepped forward, getting angry now, "How do you know that? Its not true, Im just sick. I will be okay!" Dex began trying to back away, before sighing defeated. "Fine, I know because my dad said you were very ill, and you would be for a long time. And then I asked would I catch it and he said no. And then I asked was it like when I had that tummy bug and he said no and then…" Ruby sighed, "Stop rambling and just tell us why he's… dying," She whispered the last bit. Dex rolled his eyes and continued, "I know he is because I over heard my dad say Casey has cancer and because my dads a doctor I know thats very serious," Dex finished looking sympathetically at Casey. Sasha and Ruby gasped, "oh my gosh, my granny had cancer and she died!" Ruby exclaimed. Casey began feeling very sick and dazed, he wasn't going to die was he? He began to wish he hadn't come in to school, he felt more scared then ever.

Before lunch Ricky picked Casey up, Brax was working a lunch shift so Ricky had offered to pick Casey up and look after him until Heath and Brax were back. "You alright Case? How was school?" Ricky smiled, giving Casey a hug. "Fine and good," Casey mumbled, still concerned with what Dex had said, he didn't know what to do. He thought only old people died. What had he done to deserve this? Ricky noticed Casey was unusually quiet but after asking him for the third time if he was okay she decided that he was probably just exhausted from all the excitement of going back to school. This was confirmed, for her anyway, when Casey fell straight to sleep when they got back and didn't wake up until his other brothers were home.

After dinner that night the brothers decided to watch a film, Casey was still being unusually quiet but Brax just assumed he wasn't feeling well due to his temperature being slightly high. Brax was sorting the TV while the other two waited on the couch when Casey finally asked what had been playing on his mind. "Brax, am I going to die?" he asked quietly, Heath smiled sadly at his baby brother waiting to see how Brax would handle the situation. Brax had instantly stopped what he was doing he could not believe what Casey had asked, he had never properly thought about the very real outcome of Casey dying. He felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't handle an 8 year old asking him that, what was he meant to say? "Brax?" Casey said quietly, a shake in his voice. At this Brax stood up and walked out of the room before he fully lost his composure, mumbling a 'sorry'. The younger two brothers sat there in an awkward silence. Casey, bought his knees up to his chest, "I am going to die? Aren't I" He asked, turning towards Heath. A few seconds passed, Heath had no idea. He turned to Casey, seeing the upset in his eyes, he couldn't bare to hurt him anymore, "Nah course not, you're a Braxton Case, hard as nails. You'll be fine," He said, wrapping his arm around Casey.

At 8pm Casey could hardly keep his eyes open so took himself up to bed, Heath was completely focused on the video game he had started playing. Casey timidly opened the door to his and Brax's room, afraid of seeing Brax again after he had upset him. Hearing Casey come in, Brax sat up and watched his youngest brother get ready and in to bed. Brax sighed and ran a hand along his face before walking over to where Casey was lying. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and put an arm around Casey, bringing him into his body. "Case, why did you ask me that question earlier?" Brax asked, leaning his head back and resting in on the head bored of the bed.

"Dex said he heard his dad talking and he's a doctor and apparently cancer is really really serious and Ruby said her gran died from it, so I was just wandering If I would…" he explained. "I wont will I Brax? I don't want to, I'm scared and it wont be fair as you never taught me how to surf and I haven't even been to the city…." Brax sighed and pulled Casey closer to him.

"Sorry about before Casey, I was just surprised by your question and it was too difficult for me to answer so like a coward I walked out, which I shouldn't have," Brax explained.

"So am I" Casey asked again looking up at his big brother.

"Truth is Case, I dont know. There is a chance you may, but then there is a very good chance you may not. But the medicine and treatments the doctors are going to give you will hopefully make you feel and get better. We just have to stick together and hope for the best," Brax said squeezing Casey's arm reassuringly. "But why me? I didn't do anything really bad, did I?" Casey asked, Brax couldn't help but smile at how cute Casey could be. "No, of course not Casey, its nothing you or any one else did, its just unlucky hay?" He explained. "And you know what ever happens you have your brothers and you will fight this the best you can, cause you're a Braxton Case, hard as nails" Brax smiled confused as Casey giggled slightly, "Thats exactly what Heath said".


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I am currently supervising at a pub which has just opened so I am literally working everyday 10-1am! so haven't had anytime at all for updating. Now we have been open for a while though I will be able to update more regularly. Thank you for all the lovely reviews though and hopefully you are all still enjoying it :) Let me know what you think :)**

It was the day of Casey's first chemotherapy session, the atmosphere in the house was tense and it didn't help that Heath was playing up. This was because he was worried for Casey and didn't know how to handle the situation although Brax didn't see this. "Heath I swear to god, get your ass up stairs and get ready for school" Brax shouted. Heath kicked a chair, squaring up to Brax. "Dont you dare mess with me today, just go and get ready. Now" Brax said shortly. Heath was about to reply when Casey came down the stairs. "Fine" he mumbled walking out the room. It wasn't fair for him to act like he was today but he couldn't help it, he just didn't know how to handle the emotions.

Brax sighed before turning to his youngest brother, "You okay buddy?" he smiled, ruffling his hair. Casey smiled slightly, "Yeah" he said, before frowning slightly, "I'm a bit scared though" he admitted looking down. Brax bent down to Casey's eye level, "I know you are Casey, but im gunna be there so nothing bad will happen, there just going to give you some medicine to begin to make you better. Casey smiled, satisfied with Brax's reassuring words. "You want and breakfast?" Brax asked taking a sip of his coffee. Casey shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry" Casey said smiling weakly. Brax smiled sadly, "alright, I'm gunna get dressed then" he said leaving Casey to watch TV. Casey had lost his appetite the past week and he was already loosing a lot of weight.

Casey clinged onto Brax's hand as they walked up to the reception at the hospital. "Hello, we have an appointment for this little guy to start his chemotherapy today" Brax told the receptionist giving Caseys hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, if you could sill in these forms for me the doctor administering the treatment will be here shortly," she smiled. Brax began filling in the forms, Casey hid slightly behind Brax's leg, suddenly feeling very nervous. The receptionist smiled down at the small boy, "You will be fine," she said to him, smiling. Casey didn't say anything, he was scared if he did he'd cry and he didn't want to embarrass either himself or Brax.

The two brothers had been waiting 7 minutes, Brax counted, trying to keep himself distracted, before the doctor came. He led them through to a room where the treatment was going to be. "Okay mate, if you could just hop up on here" He said gesturing to the bed, "I am going to put something called a cannula just here in a vein" the doctor pointed to his crease in his arm, "and thats where the medicine is going to be going in," the doctor paused so that if Casey had any questions he could ask them as it was important, especially with child cancer sufferers, to ask questions if they had any. Casey didn't speak so the doctor continued, "the treatment will last a few hours today, but I will pop in regularly to check on you," He smiled. The doctor began preparing the cannula and chemo drugs. "Case, do you have any questions?" Brax encouraged, Casey shook his head, biting his lip as he watched the doctor work. Brax smiled at Casey, "I have one doctor," Brax said, in the hope that it would encourage Casey to ask questions as he too thought it was important for his younger brother to ask questions to settle his nerves, "When you put that cannula in, is it going to hurt?" Brax asked, a simple question to get the ball rolling. The doctor looked up and smiled, "No. maybe a little scratch but it will be no worse then when we took your bloods Casey." This made Casey feel slightly better. "And I will feel better?" Casey asked, looking up at the doctor shyly. "Not straight away, but hopefully you will eventually". The doctor then, asked Casey to keep still and take a deep breath in as he inserted the cannula. Once this was done and he had reminded the boys of the possible side effects he left them alone.

Casey looked down at his arm, watching the medicine go in to his blood stream. "Right, we've got a few hours to kill, how about you let me beat you in a few games of snap" Brax said, distracting Casey. Casey smiled cheekily, "Yeah, and you have to let me win because im sick" he grinned. "In your dreams kiddo" Brax grinned dealing the cards. They played a few games, Brax winning most of them and letting Casey win one.

After the first hour Casey put his cards down, he was beginning to feel tired and not too hot. Brax looked at him concerned. "I dont want to play anymore Brax, I'm to tired" he said softly, lying down curling up. Brax stroked his hair, "Alright mate, how about I read you a story or something and you get some rest?" he suggested, Casey nodded with a small smile. After a little while Casey whispered, "Brax". His older brother looked up from the book he was reading, "Yeah mate" he replied softly. "I dont feel very well" he said, his eyes glazing over as tears pricked his eyes. Brax put the book down and helped Casey to sit up. "The doctor said this was one of the side effects bud, you'll be okay though".

"But I wont want to vomit anymore, it hurts" Casey began to cry. Brax got up sitting on the edge of the bed as Casey cried, "I know mate, just try to calm down" He said rocking his younger brother softly trying to calm him. "I think I'm gunna be sick" Casey mumbled, his hand flying up to his mouth, Brax quickly grabbed the bowl just as Casey began to throw up. Brax rubbed the small boys back, passing him water in-between him being sick. It was going to be a long road to recovery he thought to himself.

After the treatment Casey was exhausted so Brax carried him out to the car. He put him in the back seat, a bowl on his lap incase the nausea hit him again. On the way to pick Heath up Casey fell asleep much to Brax's relief.

"How was it?" Heath asked getting into the car.

"Not great mate" Brax said looking at his middle brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I am so sorry for not updating in ages, its been hectic, I had my graduation and everything! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed I really hope you are still enjoying it. I am worried its boring but I ****promise in the next couple of chapters some major drama... involving a certain Danny Braxton. Also just finishing up the next chapter so may post it tonight or if not then it will be in the next couple of days along with chapter 13! Please R&R! xxx**

Casey had been having a bad few days. Up until now, although feeling run down and nauseas, the treatment and illness had now severely affected him. However, over the weekend he had to stay in the hospital due to the increased risk of infection. Brax had thought they were going to loose him already but being a Braxton he had bounced back.

Casey lay on the sofa, knees tucked up to his chest and hand placed gently on his very sore stomach. Brax was finishing tidying up after dinner before he came through giving a sad smile to his baby brother who looked so pale and fragile. "I've put your dinner in the fridge… just incase you feel hungry later mate" he said sitting down next to Casey. The younger boy tried to sit up slightly before giving up and lying back down in defeat, "I dont think I will" he whispered shutting his eyes. Brax nodded, "that alright Case, its there if you change your mind" Brax switched the TV on. The two brothers sat in silence for a while, Casey fidgeting trying to get comfortable but struggling, "You feeling okay?" Brax asked concerned, he frowned when Casey nodded and mumbled a 'fine', "Dont lie to me" Brax replied, muting the TV.

Casey sighed "No" he whispered.

"Whats hurting, maybe I can help"

"Everywhere and no you can't" Casey whispered again, feeling tears pricking his eyes.

"You want a hug?" Brax asked not really knowing what to do.

"No".

Heath came down stairs, after sulking in his room about the fact Brax wouldn't come surfing with him in the morning, he knew he had to look after Casey but it wasn't fair as surfing was his and Brax' thing and he felt as though he'd lost that bond. Plus it was his parents responsibility, not Brax's.

"You finished moping?" Brax smirked. Heath looked at him rolling his eyes, he knew he was being immature, something none of them needed at a time like this. "Yeah" He said walking over towards the sofa, "You okay squirt?" he asked ruffling his younger brothers hair affectionately. Heaths eyes widened as a chunk of hair came out as he pulled his hand away. The two oldest boys looked at each other in silent horror. It was all becoming so real. Luckily Casey hadn't noticed and Brax decided to leave it until it was nessasary to take action as he didn't want to upset Casey and he didn't know how to handle this issue, he needed time to think.

Heath sat down in the arm chair, "Brax, we watching the game tonight?" he asked hopefully. Brax smiled, "Sure" he replied smiling, Casey would be in bed by then so it meant he could spend some time with Heath. The two older brothers began talking about everything ranging from surfing to heaths grades in school. Meanwhile Casey began feeling very hot and sweaty, a new wave of nausea consuming him. He tried taking deep breaths not wanting to bother his brothers as they had already done so much. All of a sudden he couldn't keep it in and even though it wasn't a lot he threw up all over himself and the carpet. "What the-" Heath shouted jumping up in shock. Casey began to cry, curling himself back into a ball, too exhausted to move. "I'm so… sor… sorry" he hiccuped through tears. "Hey mate its okay" Brax said sadly as he pulled Casey towards him.

"Yeah dont sweat it bud" Heath said standing up touching his brothers arm gently. Casey cried harder "I dont want to feel like this anymore!" he wailed, "It hurts everywhere and im tired and i want to see my friends and I…. I just dont want to go to that stupid chemo… it just makes me feel worse" He continued hysterically, "Its not fair!" he continued to sob. Brax rocked his youngest brother back and forward gently trying to sooth him. Heath was sitting there awkwardly. "please dont make me go tomorrow" he screamed, "please… please… please" he repeated whispering over and over again through sobs. Brax felt his heart breaking he lifted the small boys head up wiping away the ever falling tears, "You have to Case, we need to fight this" He said blinking back his own tears, "Look your exhausted, you will feel better after some sleep hay?" Casey didn't respond. Brax picked his baby brother up, "Right lets get you cleaned up and put you into bed".

Once Casey was in bed Brax walked to the kitchen to get a beer. "That was… intense" mumbled Heath, swathing the game on. Brax nodded sitting down quietly. Almost instantly Brax fell asleep, exhausted. Heath frowned, all he wanted was for them to hang out for one night. Sighing he grabbed Brax's beer and took a huge swig turning his attention back to the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is probably my least favourite chapter sorry its not great (same with the last one) but it will get better I promise :) xxxx**

Casey had just began the dose of chemotherapy when Brax's phone rang. "Yup" he answered.

"Brax its Heath"

"I know you big idiot Ive got caller ID" He laughed, "Now what is it? You okay?"

"Yeah but… um… mums just turned up" Brax sat bolt upright.

"What? I've been trying to contact her for weeks!" He said annoyed. "Look you make sure she stays there, dont say anything, I'm coming home now!" He hung up and turned to Casey.

"Mums back?" he asked flatly, Brax nodded.

"Yeah mate" He said rubbing a hand over his face, "I need to go back quick and see if she's okay, will you be okay on your own, just for half an hour max?" He asked instantly feeling bad. Casey shrugged, "Yeah sure" he mumbled.

"Alright, great you are so brave Casey" He said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Now if you feel scared or sick or you need anything you press this button here and the nurse will come and help you. You got it?" Casey nodded quietly, "Okay you will be fine" Brax mumbles, reassuring himself as well as Casey, he kissed his brothers forehead before giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Back at home Cheryl had already cracked open one of Brax's beers. "Where are your brothers" She drawled out slowly. "Already told ya mum, Brax is on his way back-" He said just as Brax rushed through the door. "This better be good mum" Brax said sternly.

"Hello to you too Darryl, you gunna give ya old mam a hug?" She said standing up, Brax frowned hugging her briefly, "Also, I could say the same to you, 'this better be good'," she mimicked with a small smirk. Brax ignored her, "Where the hell have you been?" He said, louder then he had intended to. "Just away… with a friend" Cheryl shrugged, "I needed a holiday after finally getting rid of you boys for a while". Brax took a step forward about to loose his temper.

"Do you have any idea what has been going on here" He said bitterly.

"Nup, you boys havent told me anything"

"we bloody tried!" Brax snapped. "Your youngest son, the one you described as crazy and bouncing off the walls not so long ago is currently in hospital, having chemotherapy!"

"Well then why the hell did you not tell me sooner"

"Well mum, its now summin' you tell someone over the phone".

"Fine take me to see him" Cheryl shrugged walking out towards the car so the boys could not argue. "Here we go" Heath rolled his eyes, "great way to make this situation even less controllable" He mumbled walking out to the car followed by Brax.

"My poor baby boy!" Cherly screamed as she got to Caseys room, waking him up. "How are you, I knew I shouldn't have left you with ya brothers they obviously cant look after you!" she said stroking his hair, "What the hell!" she screamed dropping the clump of hair that had come out in her hand. Casey looked down at the bed sheets.

"Mum back off him, will ya" Heath grunted.

"Yeah and dont you dare blame us for this! It was out of our control" Brax snarled.

The doctor came in before the situation escalated. He cleared his throat, "You must be Mrs. Braxton" he smiled putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Yeah who's asking?" she snapped.

"I'm the specialist who is dealing with your sons treatment" He explained, "I've been wanting to have a talk with you, Daryl said you were away though-"

"Yeah well I'm back now, what is it?"

"If you could step outside with me, its to do with the finances todo with Casey's treatment because he doesn't have health insurance or anything"

"You mean this is bloody costing me money! We aint got any. Daryl why did you not sort this out?!" She glared angrily at her oldest. "Cause I didn't think it would matter, plus they said we could pay it in instalments. I wasn't just going to let him suffer!" Brax sighed.

"If you could come this way Mrs. Braxton" The doctor led her to his office leaving the boys alone in Caseys room.

"This should be fun," mumbled Heath, Brax nodded in agreement.

"Were you okay here on your own Case?" Brax asked bringing his baby brother in for a hug, Casey nodded he was about to speak when Cheryl barged back in. "This is costing us well over $80,000!" she grumbled, sitting heavily on the chair nearest Casey's bed. "What are we going to do?" Brax asked out loud mainly to himself.

"I'm sorry" Casey whispered softly.


End file.
